Gaara: A Chibi Story
by New-GaarasGuardian
Summary: ...he noticed two feet, one lying on each side of the whip cream that had been placed on pie. Raising his eyes a bit more he came to discover a tiny, red-headed being sitting naked upon the slice of pie, although the cherry had him 'covered'."
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

Author's Note: I wrote this in less than an hour or so [total], I hope to expand upon it and continue posting more of the story on here. It's inspired by the picture 'Gaara of the PIE' by baby kefka on deviantArt

To Locate Picture: Search devaintArt: 'Gaara of the Pie'

It should be the first result.

I've yet to decide what cities I want to include in this story. It's definitely AU, but all of the ninjas will have their powers, just living in modern-day society. I'm thinking of using the East Coast as my "setting."

Please read and review. I wish to hear ANY and ALL comments you have to give for the story. It's all a made-as-I-write kind of story. I've a few details that I'll probably try incorporating into it, but aside from that I need whatever kind of help you, the reader, can give me.

**Prolouge: Ordering Dessert**

"Might I be able to interest you in some dessert?"

Blaine looked up at the young waitress who had been serving him today, "Uhm, yea. I'll have the apple pie. Though, double whip cream and no cherry."

She started to write down the order when a waiter came up and whispered something in her ear.

"I'm sorry sir, we have an emergency," she told Blaine, "But we'll get your order out to you as soon as possible."

He nodded as she walked off to the kitchen. He placed his silverware on his plate and fitted the lid on top of it. _This is the only place I've ever been to that serves their orders covered_. Setting his plate to the side, he stood up and walked to the restroom.

Sitting back down, Blaine took a sip of his drink, which had been replenished while he was away.

"It'll be right out sir," said the waitress, walking by him.

A few minutes passed and out came the dessert. "If there's anything else I can do for you, just let me know," stated the waitress kindly. Blaine nodded as she walked off to another table.

He looked at the small plate and lifted its lid. Looking down at the slice of pie, he became a tad annoyed. _I told them to put extra whip cream and leave off the cherry._ He started to turn around to get the waitress' attention when he noticed two feet, one lying on each side of the whip cream that had been placed on pie. Raising his eyes a bit more he came to discover a tiny, red-headed being sitting naked upon the slice of pie, although the cherry had him 'covered'. He wore an annoyed look on his face.

Temporarily disregarding this strange event, he turned and called the waitress over.

"Yes sir," she asked.

"Yea…I had ordered a slice of pie to have extra whip cream and no cherry. You did just the opposite," replied Blaine annoyed.

The waitress looked at the pie and started to open her mouth, but was cut off.

"I want you to go and get my order right this time. Have it served in a to-go box, and bring me an extra one for the order that you mucked up," he growled lowly.

She nodded and rushed off, her eyes still set upon the original slice delivered. A minute later, the extra to-go box was set on his table. Blaine opened it up and, taking his fork, slid the slice of pie into the box, along with its 'passenger'. The being looked up at him annoyed and slightly confused, but before he could ask anything the box was shut.

After Blaine's received his order, this time made as requested, he walked to the check-out and paid the bill.

"Hope you have a wonderful afternoon," beamed the cashier.

He walked out the door and over to his car. Setting the boxes on top of the car, he fumbled with the keys to get the door open. After succeeding he set the boxes in the passenger side, shut his door, and drove back to his house.


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter One: Introductions**

Blaine pulled into his driveway and parked the car. Picking up the boxes he exited the vehicle and walked up to the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, slid one into the keyhole and unlocked it.

He let out a soft sigh, "It's good to be back home…"

A muffled beating started coming from the Styrofoam box. _I almost forgot about him…_ Blaine set the box with the red-head down on the table and proceeded to place the other box in the refrigerator. He walked into the dining room, sat down on top of the table and opened the box.

The red-head glared up at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same question…"

"Why should I tell you anything," exclaimed the red-head.

"Not too sure. My name is Blaine by the way, and your's would be?"

The red-head looked up at the giant before him, "It's…It's Gaara…"

"I see…well Gaara-"

"Why didn't you freak out back when you first saw me," questioned Gaara suspiciously.

"Heh…That's a good question…"

"Well, why didn't you then?"

"Uhm…Honestly Gaara, I've no idea," responded Blaine.

He looked down at Gaara who was now further examining his predicament.

"This freaking sucks…"

"I'd probably feel the same if I were you," stated Blaine, "sadly I've currently nothing for someone of your…stature, to wear."

"Just great," Gaara said, bringing a hand to his face, "Not only do I get knocked out. I also wake up finding myself naked on a pie."

"Yea…well, uhm. You're going to have to get washed. Sadly, I wouldn't exactly say you're in a position where you could just do it yourself…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

**Author's Note:**

Gaara - Why in the hell am I freaking naked?

Me - Gaara, calm down. I'll find you some clothes soon. .

Gaara - How long is *soon* supposed to be? And what's this about being incapable of washing myself?

Me - Well Gaara, you're less than 10 inches tall really. And any sink or tub the man has wouldn't be adequate for you to be left alone in.

Gaara - There is no way that guy is going to touch my-

Me - Dude, Gaara, you aren't even the size (or "size") of a five year old. Deal with the fact that he's going to "baby" you when it comes to hygiene.

Gaara - I don't want no homo touching me dow-

Me - He's not a freaking homo. He's perfectly straight. Would you call a father gay for washing his own son? No, you wouldn't. And *currently* you're like a "son". So deal with the bath that you're to receive next chatper!

Gaara - *eye twitches* …


	3. Pertaining to Gaara's Bath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Two: Pertaining to Gaara's Bath**

"There is **no** way that you're going to wash me!"

"Yea well, believe me. If I honestly thought somebody who was eight inches tall could take care of themselves when it comes to things like bathing, I wouldn't bother 'assisting' them," explained Blaine.

"I **can** take care of myself."

"I'd like to believe you, but it's hard to when I see the situation you've been placed in. Now then, you're coming off of that pie. If you want a few seconds of extra 'coverage', I suggest you grab on to that cherry," Blaine stated as he placed his hand around Gaara's torso, carefully extracting him from top of the pie.

-screws over the fangirls (and fanboys) and skips the bathing scene-

**Author's Note: **Don't get pissed off, just use your imagination. Blaine isn't gay or perverted though.  
So if I request you to keep anything out of your "version" it's those 'aspects'.

Gaara was sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed, a small washcloth wrapped around his waist. He watched as Blaine looked around his closet, who was trying to see if he could create some sort of 'underwear' as a stopgap measure until he could try finding some clothes that'd fit the tiny Gaara. Blaine sighed and walked out of the closet, sitting down next to Gaara. Gaara looked up at him, Blaine looked back.

"I don't see anything man…I'm sorry."

Gaara mumbled, "It's alright…"

"Was the bath **really** that bad though?"

Gaara shook his head, "No, you were very careful and caring about how you went about. Even so much as to give me some soap so I could wash down there."

"Well of course, it's not like I want to **have** to touch it. I gave you that much respect, to avoid that region of your body."

**Author's Note: **Ha! Now you can't "say" Blaine touched there –sticks tongue out at the pervs who  
thought they'd be able to get away with saying I did.

"Anyways," Blaine continued, " I'm going to call up an acquaintance of mine, he creates custom-made, life-like dolls and one of his associates makes the clothing for his dolls."

"And you think he's going to be able to help get me some clothes made up for me?"

Blaine nodded, "That's what I'm hoping, he has some of his products on display with clothing, so hopefully we'll be able to find at least get one outfit for you to hold you off until more are made. Not sure how much it's going to cost me though."

"I see…"

"Hey Gaara, what do you remember before meeting me?"

He thought about it for a moment, "I…I was running away from this guy, he was holding a whip of sorts, and when he lashed it at me, everything went black. When I woke up, everything was rather hazy; it's all a blur, what happened between getting knocked out to finding myself on a slice of pie."

"Hmm…I'm going to try finding out what happened to you," Blaine said with confidence. He looked down at Gaara and gave him a small smile, "I'm going to do whatever I can to help get you back to normal."

Blaine stood up from the bed and Gaara looked up at him, "Thanks…"

**Author's Note**:

Me - See Gaara, you *thanked* me.

Gaara - I did no such thing, only your written form of me said "Thanks"

Me - Which was based off of you. Besides, I'm sure the fans don't care about the A/N you.

Gaara - And why might that be?

Me - Cause I wrote the Author's Note too, meaning your responses are of my own, like in my story.

Gaara - You suck.

Me - Apparently not, otherwise I'd have made you say "I Luffles Chu Blaine."

Gaara - You named the main character after yourself?

Me - Nope, I named the main character after my online alias. :P

-cuts Gaara off-

Me - Read and Review all of my wonderful readers! I could use your help coming up with ideas.

-offers a reward-

Me – If I like, and use, your idea, I'd mention you as having helped contribute to the story!


	4. I Need a Favor

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

**Chapter Three: 'I Need a Favor'**

Blaine picked up his cell and punched in a few numbers as he brought it up to his ear.

"This is Hitoshi's Doll Shop, how may I help you," spoke a young woman on the other end.

"Hello, I need to speak with Hitoshi please, it's rather urgent," stated Blaine glancing over at Gaara, who was looking around the bedroom.

"Uhm, hold on sir. I'll go get him."

There was a few seconds of inaudible conversing before someone picked back up on the other end.

"Hitoshi here, may I ask who's speaking please?"

"Hey man it's Blaine, I need a favor."

Hitoshi's voice became slightly annoyed, "What did you do **this** time?"

"Hitoshi, it isn't like that. First off, it was five years ago. Second, It was an accident. Now, I need some clothes."

"Dude, you're 6" taller than me, why do you need some of my clothes?"

Blaine sighed, "Not **your** clothes, clothes that'd fit onto an 8" tall doll of yours," explained Blaine, "Have any you can spare?"

"Uhm, I'll have to look around, but I think I do," replied Hitoshi, "What do you need this for anyways?"

"I'll show you when we get there," said Blaine, hanging up the phone.

Sliding the phone into his pocket, Blaine walked over to Gaara and looked down at him.

"Let's hope we can help get you into some clothes by tonight."

Gaara nodded, "Uhm…"

"Hmm?"

"I….I need to…," Gaara sighed looking up at him, "…use the bathroom."

"Oh…I see," Blaine replied, trying to think of how to deal with the situation, "Uhm…which one…specifically?"

Gaara, lowering his head a bit, lifted up a hand showing one finger.

"I see…well, do you think you'd be able to stand on the seat and not fall in…?

"I think I could…"

Blaine nodded, "Alright then."

Carefully lifting him off of the bed, Blaine carried Gaara into the bathroom and stood him on the seat of the toilet.

"Uhm…just let me know when you're done, alright?"

Gaara nodded, turning Blaine stood outside of the door. A minute or so passed before Gaara called out. Blaine walked back into the bathroom.

"You ready to go try getting you some clothes," asked Blaine bending down to pick up Gaara.

He nodded.


	5. Naked No More!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

**Chapter Four: Naked No More!**

**Author's Note:** Le Gasp~ I finally made it to this chapter *phew*. It's nice to think that he'll be un-nekid now ^_^.

Blaine pulled into a parking space and turned the car off.

"We're here…," said Blaine, pulling the key out of the ignition.

He looked over at Gaara, whom was starting to standing up. Gaara maneuvered himself over to Blaine and climbed into his lap. Blaine opened the door and started to get out, supporting/holding Gaara as one would a toddler. Shutting the car and locking it, he went and entered the store.

Hitoshi was standing by the counter looking at the door. Looking at Blaine he noticed him holding something.

"Uh…Blaine, is that…?"

"Yes, it's why I requested the clothes," he replied, "Did you find any?"

Hitoshi nodded motioning Blaine to follow him, "But only one…not sure if it's what you'd be looking for…or want."

"I'm willing to take anything for now…"

Hitoshi opened a small box to reveal a maid outfit, complete with a french maid top, black panties, black stockings, and shoes. Gaara looked over at the outfit.

"Hell no."

"Well you have to."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't wear it I'll take away your beloved towel."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Dare to test me and find out," Blaine asked looking down with a smirk on his face. He turned to Hitoshi, setting Gaara down on the table that the outfit was laid out upon, "Let's leave him to change Hitoshi, he'll call us when he's done changing. Won't you Gaara?"

Gaara forced a nod mumbling to himself.

"So how'd this happen," asked Hitoshi confused.

Blaine proceeded to explain the events of earlier that day.

"That's really….weird."

"That's what I thought when I first saw him."

"Done," came a muffled, annoyed voice.

"So yea…if you could, please try requesting some outfits that could fit him. I'm sure he'd love to get out of that get-up as soon as possible."

Hitoshi nodded, "I'll get on it first thing tomorrow."

Blaine walked into the back room, picked up the now "Maid" Gaara, and drove back home.

**Author's Note**:

Me – Well, sorry for not having an A/N on the last chapter.

Gaara – WHY AM I A MAID NOW?

Me – Gaara, deal with it, better than being without a towel.

Gaara – But why a MAID!

Me – Well let's see, it was either that or: a Neko outfit or a cowboy outfit. And you're not Gaara of *that* kind of Desert, so I couldn't put you in a cowboy get-up. And I didn't think you wanted to be half-cat.

Me – I'll attempt to find a representation of "Maid" Gaara and post instructions on how to locate it in the next chapter.


End file.
